On Gossamer Wings
by Indrani
Summary: Just before opening Acathla, Angelus decides to turn Buffy…leaving him free and clear to unleash hell on earth. But- lucky us- someone else shows up to save the day. I know, it’s a crappy summary, but I couldn’t think of anything else. S/B in pairin
1. Endings

On Gossamer Wings

Disclaimer: It's my idea, however since I don't have the motivation to make my own characters, I'm borrowing someone else's. Don't sue me.

Spoilers (aka:Things you have to understand in order for this to work): Spike has always had a soul. (he kept it when he was turned, and no broody Angel stuff) He came to Sunnydale but stayed in the shadows. He stayed until probably Inca Mummy Girl before he realized Buffy was protected- or so he thought- by Angel. Think: A little hurt by her love for Brood Boy. Oh! And Faith has already come and gone. She was called instead of Kendra. She never murdered anyone (at least I don't think she will have) but she did get jail time. And now she's a completely different person. So don't yell at me about how she's out of character. This Faith is only similar to BtVS Faith. And yes, I know a lot of 'what if's' are floating around on this one.Just bear with me ;)

Summary: Just before opening Acathla, Angelus decides to turn Buffy…leaving him free and clear to unleash hell on earth. But- lucky us- someone else shows up to save the day. I know, it's a crappy summary, but I couldn't think of anything else. S/B in pairing, w/ references to Previous relationships: Angel and Drusilla. 

Warning: Although this won't be considered and Angsty fic, it is safe to say that parts of it will be very sad. Also, I don't know what rating this will end up being. It might stay pg-13 (Though I doubt it) or it might seriously push the R rating. Making it very much not suitable for child audiences. I'll be keeping it at R, jut to make sure.

__

Prologue 

Buffy closed her eyes as the fangs of her former love pierced into her throat…_I guess it's true that your whole life flashes before your eyes when you die. _she thought mild hysteria threatening to rise. Scenes flashed through her head as Angelus sucked the life from her body, she and Willow at the Bronze, with her vehemently insisting that she could study and party…and save the world. Faith peering into the classroom window, urging her to come out. The gang watching movies on the floor in the living room, Training with Giles in the library, laughing with her mother about some trivial thing. But the last thought that lingered in her mind was a conversation she had with Spike, just after she came back from her *uneventful* summer in LA with her father. She had managed to convince every one of her friends that she was fine, but not him…not this Vampire that she had barely spoken two words to. He had cornered her on patrol, demanding to know how she was still alive. The Codex was the only fail-proof book of prophesy, and she should be dead. At first she'd been angry and bitter as she had with all her other friends, but the peroxide vamp gave her no such luxury. He'd made her angry. Angry enough that she finally grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him into a gravestone. Their words wafted back to her hazy mind "_Fine Spike!" Buffy yelled. "You want to know what happened? I did die, I drowned. The prophesy came true…fortunately for me it's the modern age. CPR?" She explained at his blank look "They brought me back and I killed the master. End of story." She looked away angrily, blinking back tears. Before she knew it he was right next to her. "What are you afraid of luv?" She sighed and met his eyes. "I died Spike. That strikes me as a little frightening." He shook his head no. "Why would that scare you? You died. So what? Big deal. You're here now. You're not the type to be scared at what didn't happen. What's done is done, you know that." She looked at him. Eyes wide and incredulous. "Are you telling me how I *feel*?" The anger in her voice was unmistakable. And it made him smile. Here was a Slayer with spirit. "No. I'm telling you how you don't feel. I know you. And I know what frightens you. You died. Scary right? Not bloody likely. To you it's not the dying, it's the knowing that you will die. For good. That's what frightens you. You know that someday you're going to be dead. Forever. And a part of you wants it. Don't you pet? A part of you wishes you had stayed dead, never have to fight it again."_

"No. You don't know me Spike, so don't pretend you do! That's not what I want."

"Oi Slayer! Don't you get it yet? Ever Slayer has a death wish. They all hunger for it. And they can deny it all they want, but in the end, when it comes down to it, that's everything." 

Buffy's eyes fluttered as the last of her blood flowed from her body _Every Slayer has a death wish _was her last thought as her head lolled back onto the floor. Angelus saw the look of contentment on her face and shook his head. "Oh no my love." He muttered to himself. "It's not over yet. I don't want to kill you. I want you to suffer." He waited, making sure her heart had slowed enough and…yes. He reached out and slit his wrist, smiling as he thought of the destruction this little girl could wreak on the world.

Chapter one

Faith sighed as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Buffy- Dead. And Angel had just completed the ritual to open Acathla. "Great." She muttered to herself "I wonder if this violates my parole?" She paused then shrugged. "Ah well." She jumped down from her perch in the rafters, landing directly behind Angel. He spun around, eyes widening in surprise. Faith laughed at his shock. "Ah come on. You didn't think it was going to be that easy did ya?" Angel growled and lunged at her. 

"I killed her, I can kill you too." Faith smirked as she rolled to avoid the sharp pointy end of his sword. "Buffy was a great Slayer. One of the best in fact. I'll admit she was better than me. But there's a difference between her and me. Buffy liked you. She didn't want you dead. I do." She ground out before sidestepping his lunge and coming at him with a flurry of blows. Angel, surprised by the wild fury this Slayer demonstrated and weakened by his fight with Buffy, was forced to go on the defensive. Faith attacked him with a fierceness that showed her true feelings about Buffy's death. Angel looked into her eyes and saw the rage there, and for the first time he was afraid. Before he knew what was happening, Faith grabbed his sword hand and squeezed, forcing him to drop his weapon. She grabbed it before it hit the ground, and pulled her arm back to thrust him through Acathla and to hell. Desperately Angel's mind scrambled to think of something, anything, to save himself. "Faith…You don't want to do this. I thought you were the rebel. I guess you just always wanted to be like her didn't you?" He taunted her. Smiling as she hesitated. "Why kill me? Who are you doing this for? The world? Yourself?" Angel realized his mistake as he saw fury burn clear in her eyes. Melting away all doubts. She looked over at the blonde slayer lying dead on the floor. "Her." She growled before she drove the sword into his body and watched as the vortex of hell sucked the demon that was once named Angel into it.

Faith sank back against the wall, assessing her injuries. She winced when she looked over at the body of Buffy. She was going to have to do something about her. Call Giles…and Joyce. She cringed at the thought of their reactions. She _really_ didn't want to do that. Suddenly a thought occurred to her that made her forget all of her wounds. She jumped up and ran over to the tiny blonde slayer, turning her over to look at her mouth. Faith cursed at what she saw. Blood. On her lips. She was soon to be a member of the living dead. Faith's eyes filled with tears at the thought. She had always been jealous of Buffy, wished she had her life. But it shouldn't be like this. No Slayer should ever suffer this fate, especially not one like Buffy. She stood there for what seemed like hours debating her next move. Should she tell Giles and the Gang? Probably, but she as fairly certain of what their reaction would be. They'd tell Faith to stake her. Wait until the second she rose and then end it. Well maybe not Willow, the witch had an almost frightening dedication to her friend. She sighed as she realized that she'd have to do what she'd vowed she never would. Faith fished in her bag, cutting her fingers on a dagger before she found the scrap of paper she was looking for. Pulling it and her cell phone out she dialed the number written there into the phone. As she dialed she thought back to the event which- in retrospect-, probably caused her to turn into the not-so-sacred-duty-slayer. She had been mad at Buffy's annoying ability to win over anybody she saw, not to mention the easy life she'd led, when she had bumped into a vampire on patrol, angry at the fact that all the hot ones got turned she had fought him…or tried to. He was so much stronger than her it wasn't funny. He was also _highly _trained. She had kissed her ass goodbye when he knocked the stake from her hands. He didn't kill her though, just asked her how it was possible there were two Slayers. She had point blank refused to tell him. That is until he told her that a) he knew Buffy and b) He was souled. After an extensive look into his eyes she had decided he was telling her the truth. After explain the chosen two thing to him he had laughed and told her he liked a little bit of sass in his Slayer. Thinking It might be fun to get a little Vamp action that night she came onto him. Until he told her his heart belonged to another. It didn't take her long to put two and two together and get ta da… Buffy… again. After that her anger was complete…this stupid little valley girl had succeeded in having the easiest life possible, the best group of friends in the world, and not one but two hot vampires fawning after her, and yet she _still_ hated that fact that she was chosen. After stalking off angrily she went on a bad girl kick, her bad side kicking in almost completely. She had been sent to jail for it, but not before said hot vampire by name of Spike caught up with her. He gave her a phone number to reach him at and told her to call it if Buffy was in trouble. She'd glared at him, slightly hurt that he only cared about his precious Buffy. And asked him why he didn't leave it with one of the scoobies, or better yet Buffy herself. His explanation, irritatingly enough made sense. _They don't know me, they wouldn't understand why a vampire wanted to make sure the Slayer could get a hold of him. And I don't bloody well fancy spending a month and a half explaining it to them. As to Buffy. I just want to leave her alone. She's happy with the poof, and I don't want to ruin it for her._ Faith had reluctantly agreed. After informing him that she "Would never use it". He had laughed and told her that was fine so long as she kept it. Faith cursed herself as she dialed the number. A small part of her wishing she could go back to the heartless rebel she once was. But the Faith of yesterday was long gone. In her place was a girl who actually cared about people. Most of the time. This new girl merely shared a body with the old Faith. And memories. Lots of memories. 

"Lo'?" His voice was gravely, letting the caller know they had better have a damn good reason for waking him up.

"You told me to call right?" It wasn't a question. "Call me if she needs me. Remember? Well she needs you. You better get down here."

"Faith?" He asked, all tiredness gone from his voice. "That you?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate a moment longer.

"How soon do I need to be there?"

"I don't' know. How long does it take a vampire to rise?"

"Well it depends on the….Oh my God. I'll be there as soon as I can."

A low growl filled the room and Faith looked up. "Better make it sooner." she said before dropping the phone and grabbing the fallen sword. She looked up into the golden eyes of Buffy- Vampire, Slayer. And prayed to the God that she didn't know she believed in that she wouldn't have to kill the golden haired former Slayer. And that she wouldn't get herself killed in the process. 

TBC.

An: So what do you think? I encourage review of all kinds. And yes that includes flames. Just please don't WRITE LIKE THIS AND TELL ME I'M STUPD AND MY STRY SUCKED. Be productive. Also, I don't know where I'm going with this one. I wrote fan fic when I was younger and then I realized it sucked and so I stopped, and now I'm trying to get back into the swing of it. If you have any suggestions for how this could go feel free to a) leave them in the review or b) email me, 

Indie aka Indrani


	2. Alliances

Chapter two

Spike drove at breakneck speed, trying to outrun the sun. And trying to get to Sunnydale in time to save the brunette Slayer. And…maybe even a smaller, lighter girl. One who visited all his dreams, one who made him burn. _Ponce _he cursed himself _get it out of your head. Don't go thinking you can save her. She's a VAMPIRE now mate. Not some golden goddess. And a Slayer to boot. She'll wipe out the world if I don't stop her._ And yet, in his head another smaller voice still spoke. It was one that said _Fuck the world. Rule by her side. She and you…you'd be unstoppable. _It was a voice he worked hard to quell. One that had caused him to seek out and destroy two slayers. One that woke him with nightmares of what he could be come. Nightmares, and sometimes tempting visions…Not that he brooded like a certain poof. What's done was done. He didn't mourn who he had been, what he had been, the things he had done. He looked to the future, not the past. And right now that future was distinctly threatened.

*****

Faith's internal monologue currently consisted of _Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Oh fuck! _ she wasn't used to this kind of fighting. She was fighting almost entirely defensively, while trying to think up a way to keep alive, however disable Buffy. So far she had: Disable Buffy. Keep Buffy alive. Keep yourself alive. It was not going well. Faith didn't play games when she fought. Her entire life consisted of them, and fighting was strictly- punch, kick, kill. She was rough and tumble and this was more than a little difficult for her. Not to mention that Buffy was impossibly strong, fast and accurate. She spun to one side as Buffy came at her with a series of kicks and flips, too fast for the eye to see. Buffy took advantage of Faith's stunned pause. Landing a solid punch to her jaw. Faith growled and retaliated with a kick that had the other girl flying into the wall. Buffy smirked as she pulled herself up. "You've gotten better Faith. Time was I had to save your ass during every fight. Now, I think it's every other." She laughed again as she sidestepped a punch to her face.  
"Gonna have to be faster than that to beat me Faith. I thought you knew that." Faith felt some of her old annoyance at Buffy return. Believe it or not she was starting to feel some of their supposedly had-been rivalries spring up again. "How are you doing these days, anyway?" Buffy asked merrily "Your juvenile delinquent stage wear off? Now me I skipped right to the big leagues…but if you wanna play with the kiddies…"

It was Faith's turn to laugh. "You? In the 'Big Leagues'? Naw…You may be a big bad now, but you didn't get there by yourself. And me? I'm five by five B. never been better." Faith glanced over to where her bag lay on the floor. Trying desperately to find something, anything to distract the Blonde, her mind settled on Angel. "You know I stopped Acathla. Sent lover boy straight to hell. No more big bad apocalypse." She taunted, edging towards the bag. "I'm a better slayer than you ever were. You couldn't stop _one vampire?_ that's sad B." Buffy growled and lunged at her, leaving a clear path to the bag behind her. Faith waited until she was almost upon her and then flipped clean over Buffy. She landed in a roll and, without pausing her momentum kept moving to the bag. Reaching in she dug for the tranquilizer darts that she knew were in there. Her hand rested on one and she spun around, thrusting Buffy dead in the neck with it. Faith watched as Buffy reached up curiously to finger the dart. As realization set in she sighed in exasperation, and glared at the other slayer. "Bitch" She muttered before she sunk to the floor. Faith looked down at Buffy and glared, before pulling herself up and grabbing some rope to tie her captive up with. 

*****

Spike was fairly certain that he had broken every speeding law in the state by the time he pulled up at the mausoleum in Sunnydale California. He jumped out of the car, barely waiting for it to come to a complete stop. He ran through the building and skidded to a stop. What he saw would have made him laugh had it been another occasion. Buff was lying on the floor obviously unconscious while Faith sat leaning against a wall, glaring daggers at Buffy and eyeing a sword on the floor nearby. She seemed to be debating stabbing either herself or Buffy with it. Spike sighed in relief as he saw that both were alright. And then almost cried as he realized what his definition for Buffy being _alright_ now was. Faith looked up as he entered. Her eyes a strange mix of sadness and irritation. She gave him a half smile as she caught him surreptitiously studying Buffy's wounds. "She's alright." She said quietly. Easing his fears. "Or as alright as she ever will be. See? I brought her back in one piece. Just like I promised."

"And you came through for me luv. Just like you promised." 

She shrugged "I almost didn't."

"But you did, and that's all that matters." 

"Is it?" She asked him and then without waiting for his answer. "What are we going to do?"

This snapped him out of his reverie. "_We_ aren't going to do a damn thing. I on the other hand am going to…do something. I'm going to do something. Something that doesn't consist of silly birds following me around…so yeah."

"Great plan. I'll be joining you."

His eyes grew wide at the thought of working with her. "No bloody fucking way!" he exclaimed in horror.

"Spike…she's a Slayer. A slayer with vampire powers. Who knows what she's capable of, you need my help."

"Damned if I do."

Faith laughed at the look on his face. "What are you gonna do Spikey? You bad enough to take me out?" 

"I don't know if he is, but I sure as hell am." Faith and Spike whirled around, to face a very vamped out Buffy. "Spike! Pleasure to see you again…I'll be killing you now." She said as she yanked the last of the cord from her feet. She laughed at the shocked look on Faith's face. "What? You thought a little rope was gonna hold me? Something makes me think…not. And those darts…wow. Those had almost no affect. How long were they supposed to last? Hours? Days? Well I guess half an hour isn't _so _bad." She laughed again at the shocked look on their faces. "Aw come on. You really didn't think you had a chance did you?"

__

Bugger Spike thought, even as he made sure his cocky bad ass mask was in place. _I really should have checked those ropes. _"Ah well pet. You know how it is, one of you, two of us. But I guess that was just wishful thinking huh? Unless of course I'm right and you are both hungry and wounded. Not to mention faced with a Slayer and well…me." 

Golden eyes narrowed at that. "You really think you're that good?"

"Actually, yes I do." He replied, letting his demon through. "I have about a hundred and fifty years experience on you. And, I always was better." 

Buffy growled low in her throat. His cocky attitude irritating her. " Are we going to fight, or are we just going to continue with this wonderful banter all day?"

He smiled and shrugged. "By all means. I just thought I was giving you an easy out." She bent to pick up her fallen sword and Spike smirked. "Do we really need weapons?"

"I hoped you'd say that." she threw the weapon away from her, watching as it landed against the wall. She nodded towards it. "If you get scared, it's up for grabs."

He smirked again. "I'll keep that in mind." He grew serious then. "But remember. You should too."

She smiled an enigmatic smile. "Oh I don't think I'll need to do that." She said as she pulled a hidden stake from the waistband of her jeans. "Always fight to win. You told me that Spike." She spit out as she threw it. It imbedded solidly in his chest and a cold smile flitted across her face. "Never saw that coming did you Spike? I win this time baby." Suddenly she gasped as she felt something hit directly in between her shoulder blades. 

"No B, I think this time you loose." Faith's voice spoke directly behind her as she struck Buffy with another dart. "You should watch you're back. Who knows what might happen otherwise…" Faith chuckled as she moved away from the now collapsed Buffy. "Bitch." She muttered under her breath, before moving to check on Spike. 

TBC

An: I know this is a *really* short chapter- and probably not the best- but I'm going to busy for a while and I'm not sure how much I'll be able to get written, so I thought I'd give my few (but wonderful.) reviewers something to tide them over. Not that any of you would die without another chapter but you know…also, I wanted to say that although I'm not sure how soon I'll update, if it'll be more than four days or so I'll let you know,

Indrani


	3. Note to readers:

An: Okay, so I _swear_ I will be updating this sometime in the very near future, however, exactly how _near_ in the near future I don't know. I have a veeery large test coming up, that I absolutely must study for. That is unless I wish to flunk the class. And also I really need to work on my lines for the drama play we're doing and….*realizes that you almost definitely don't care* Ah…yes…anyway to sum up, I _am_ writing more of this (In fact, I already have some written, just not enough for a chapter.) and I _do _plan on updating soon. I just wasn't sure how long it would be and I didn't wish to leave my tiny (but wonderful!) reviewers hanging on any metaphorical edges. Not that you would be, as I seriously doubt this is good enough for any quality edge hanging…and…I'll go now,

Indrani


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: It's my idea, however since I don't have the motivation to make my own characters, I'm borrowing someone else's. Also, I have included some dialogue that is directly from the transcripts for the episodes 'Welcome to the Hellmouth' and 'When she was Bad'. Don't sue me.

Chapter Three

The first thing Spike noticed as he opened his eyes, was the blinding pain radiating from his chest. He groaned and opened his eyes, looking down at his chest to identify the source of the pain. The stake was gone, which meant Faith had removed it. The pain was still there though, as was the realization that he had just come very close to becoming a member of the ever growing population of dust. He squinted as he tried to remember the circumstances of this current pain. He was fighting with Buffy and then….just where _had_ she gotten that stake? He didn't remember seeing it. He shrugged and filed that particular thought away for later evaluation. He sat up fully then, shaking his head to clear the last of the cobwebs from his brain. He scowled at the memory still eluding him. Like a fragment of a dream that is at the fringes of your mind, yet is still persistently elusive. She beat him, _that_ was obvious, what wasn't nearly as apparent was _why_. He rubbed his temples as he thought back over the events. He and Buffy fighting, Buffy pulling a stake out of…somewhere. Buffy throwing the stake…and then… His eyes widened to almost comical proportions as he remembered what exactly had happened to make him loose his concentration for the mere seconds it had taken her to come dangerously near to changing him into the biggest, baddest pile of dust Sunnydale had ever seen. His mind spun as he contemplated his options. It was becoming increasingly obvious that he was going to have to speak with Buffy's watcher very soon. But more immediately, he had to find a way to restrain her, since obviously the ropes weren't working. He absolutely was not going to let her do something she would regret later… _That is, if I'm right…which I think I am…and where the hell is Faith?_ The realization that he hadn't seen the brunette slayer since he came to, snapped him from his internal monologue and had him on his feet in seconds. Praying that he was wrong, and Faith had just stepped outside for a bit, Spike stalked over to the blonde form crumpled on the floor. He grabbed her by the shoulder and roughly turned her over so he could see her face. He cursed as the dull, lifeless features stared back at him. Features that were quite certainly not Buffy's. 

As Faith slowly returned to consciousness, the first thought on her mind was that she had made a mistake. A rather large one in fact. _Yup…Should've tied Buffy up first. Also should have made sure she was really out. _She felt amazingly calm considering that she was chained to a wall…somewhere, with all of her weapons missing and with a slayer-turned-vampire getting ready to do things that would most definitely consist of torture. _Seems kind of appropriate_ she thought to herself _rouge slayer, the one who just never tries hard enough, killed by the girl she was supposed to be more like. Very…poetic. _She sighed and opened her eyes. Looking around the room, she was happy to note that they were still in Sunnydale. Albeit miles away from any shops or houses. Still, it would make escape easier. _That is if I can get these chains off._ She pulled experimentally at them, not at all surprised at how strong they were. _Still…maybe if I had enough time. _She began diligently yanking on the chains, putting all of her strength into it.Of course Buffy chose that moment to walk into the room. "Not trying to escape were you Faith?" She asked sweetly. "Cause I really wouldn't recommend it…even if you did manage to pull down _magically reinforced_ chains, I would catch you before you got very far." She laughed at the glare the brunette sent her. "Ya' know Faith, I would've thought you would have had the intelligent to tie me up _before_ looking after precious Spikey. Not that the ropes would have done much good. Getting a little slow in your old age? I know I did…Caring." Faith blinked at the rapid subject change. Buffy, completely oblivious to her confusion continued "That was my weakness. Affection, compassion, love, you name it. If I hadn't loved Angel I could have killed him you know. But you always knew that didn't you? Remember, the bad one? The rebel?" She smirked "I know everything you've ever done. I know you Faith."

Faith swallowed the lump in her throat. "You don't know me. Besides, I've changed now. I'm different, I don't do things like that anymore." 

"Sure you don't. You just keep telling yourself that. Just give in Faith, It's so much easier. No worries, nothing. Look at me! I feel great!"

"Yeah well ya don't look so good to me." Faith's head snapped back with the force of Buffy's punch. 

"I'm being nice Faith, but I can be very, very mean. Remember who's in charge here."

Faith grimaced at the pain in her jaw "Yeah, you always did want to play grown up B. To bad you had to become a vampire before you got any authority. That's just…sad." Buffy clenched her fists. "I could kill you now…"

"Why aren't you? You're the big bad vampire right? So kill me."

"Oh come one Faith, stop being so noble. Wouldn't it be better to just give up? I know the fight that wars in your head every day. You never were a goody two shoes. Don't you ever wonder what it's like on the other side? I mean, why do we kill demons? Why is it that they're the bad ones and humans are good? Two slayers Faith. Think of what we could accomplish! Together we could rule the world."

Faith snorted. "Okay a) your starting to sound a just a little lame. And b) you want me to join you? How pathetic is that?"

Buffy growled as she slipped to her demon visage. "Fine Faith, you wanna play the hard way? We can play the hard way. You had your chance…just remember that, cause' by the end of the day your going to begging me to let you join me. In fact you'll be agreeing to pretty much anything I want. And believe me, you won't get this offer again."

"Wouldn't have it any other way B." Faith bit off cockily, voice masking the hysteria that was welling up in her chest. 

Spike raced through town, taking every shortcut imaginable. _Little bitch slashed my tires_ he thought angrily as he paused to climb over a chain link fence. He glanced around the alley and practically screamed when he realized this wasn't right. He was growing increasingly frustrated as he searched for Buffy's watchers house. _What was his name? Rupert something. Giles! That was what Buffy always called him._ He had been there only once. And even then he hadn't gone inside. He almost smiled as he remembered the day of his first meeting with Buffy. He had been following the slayer almost all night, confident that she hadn't noticed him. Which is why he had been surprised when, upon reaching the apartment, she had swung from her perch on a nearby tree, knocking him to the ground. As she stood over him he had sensed the power radiating off of her in palpable waves, and realized that this was a slayer like no other. He had also been shocked by just how stunningly beautiful she looked up close.

__

Buffy positioned herself on a tree branch that conveniently hung directly above the sidewalk in from of Giles's apartment. She didn't know who this person was who had been following her all day, but she intended to find out. As her stalker appeared below her she got a glimpse of black duster and peroxide blonde hair before she swung down and hit him squarely in the back. As he turned over he found a boot on his chest, pinning him down. "Is there a problem ma'am?" Spike asked innocently. Buffy just stared at him, moved more than she would admit by the ice blue of his eyes. "Yeah there's a problem." She said angrily "Why are you following me?" He smirked up at her. "I know what your thinking, but don't worry I don't bite." She looked confused for a moment before backing up and letting him stand. He rubbed the back of his neck where he hit the pavement. "Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that. You're pretty spry, though." Buffy stared at him, confusion marring her brow "What do you want." she asked after a moment.

"I just wanted to meet the legendary slayer."

She gasped, eyes widening at the casual use of her title. "How the hell do you know who I am?" He just smiled and tossed her a box. She reached out and caught it without taking her eyes off of him. "Who are you?" She asked, irritated with herself for not questioning him further.

"Lets just say…I'm a friend." He said before turning to walk away from her.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend!" She yelled after him.

He turned his head to look back at her, smirking. "I didn't say I was yours." And then he disappeared into the shadows, leaving her to mull over what had just happened. She shook her head and opened the pretty blue box. Her eyes widened as she spied the silver cross laying inside. She looked around the street for the peroxide blonde, before shrugging and reaching in to fasten it around her neck. She didn't even notice the blue eyes staring after her from the shadows.

Buffy was growing increasingly irritated with the way Faith refused to show the terror that she just knew was lurking below the surface. Buffy had to admit- if only to herself- that the girl had spunk. But it was starting to get tiring. "You know what Faith?" She asked as she picked up a picture frame from a nearby table. "This is starting to get old…games are fun, but I think it's time we got down to business. What do you think?"

"Sounds great to me." Faith snarled.

"Ah Faith. So stupid…you never did change. Now, we can do this the hard way or…actually there's just the hard way." She threw the frame on the floor, and, grinning like a child with a new toy, moved towards the chained slayer.


	5. Note to all

Hello to all…I am aware that it has been quite some time since I have updated.   
This is accounting to the fact that there is something terrible wrong with my computer.   
(namely it's dead) And as I don't have enough free time to go and find out what the hell is wrong with it, I'm not sure   
when it will be fixed.  
Thank all of you for the wonderful reviews and rest assured that I will update as soon as is possible.  
  
Indrani 


End file.
